There are a number of ways to identify a particular person within an image, picture or photo. One typical method provides the person with an identification number, and that identification number is then associated with an image. A few examples of such methods include magnetic stripe cards, bar codes, and radio frequency identification tags that are encoded with the person's identification number. The person's identification number is read before, during or after the image capture and the identification number is associated with the specific image by known methods (e.g., encoding the identification number in the image's metadata or recording the identification information in a database).
Eastman Kodak Co. has a number of products that associate a particular person with an image. For example, Kodak EPX Thrill Shots and Roving Photos, Kodak Image Magic Fantasy Theater and other Kodak products provide the subject with an identification (ID) tag that is associated with an image and used to find the image in an image database and produce a photographic product.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0008622 A1, which was published Jan. 24, 2002, describes a method of associating a particular person with one or more images using a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. The tags are worn by park patrons during their visit to a park or other entertainment facility. Various readers distributed throughout the park or entertainment facility are able to read the RFID tags and reference unique identifier numbers. Thus, the unique identifier numbers can be conveniently read and provided to an associated photo/video capture system for purposes of providing indexing of captured images according to the unique identifiers of all individuals standing within the field of view of the camera. Captured photo images can thus be selectively retrieved and organized into a convenient photo/video album to provide a photo record of a family's or group's adventures at the park or other entertainment facility.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0101519 A1, which was published Aug. 1, 2002, describes a system such as might be used on a cruise line that more generically associates a person having a tag (e.g. RFID) with a captured image. The system uses a transponder that generates and transmits a unique identification code uniquely identifying the subject of the photographic image to a remote detection unit located within a digital camera. Upon receipt, the unique identification code is verified to correspond with the intended subject of a photographic image, and upon successful verification, the image is recorded. The transmitted unique identification code is encoded in the associated recorded image data, and the data is transferred to a computer-readable storage medium and stored in a database. Once stored, the image can be securely accessed and displayed via a user interface using the associated unique identification code.
The prior art works well for images when one or just a few people are in an image and when the identities of the people can be synchronized with the capture of the images, that is, when the identifier codes and the images are systematically captured together (synchronously) and stored together. However, these systems are not able to handle large numbers of people in a single image and are difficult to apply to multiple images with the same people in each of them. Just as important, these systems are difficult to apply in a situation where the identifier codes are not specifically tied to a particular image, that is, the identifier codes and the images are obtained by systems that are not necessarily synchronized (i.e., asynchronous).
This problem is illustrated with the example of a foot race. Races such as a marathon or ironman race typically have many contestants. Photographs of the contestants may be taken at the beginning of the race, at the finish line, or at any point along the race course. These photos may show a few people, but typically contain many people. Also, many photos may be taken throughout the race, and a given person could appear in a number of these photos. Similar situations occur at other events such as graduations, walks for charity, and so on.
At a race, the contestant initially registers by providing personal information that is stored in a registration database. The contestant is issued a Contestant ID number (CID) that is recorded in the registration database. The CID may also be provided on a bib, badge, pass or other article that the contestant can carry or wear. In the prior art, for example, the article could contain an RFID tag. These articles include the CID and may also include a unique tag article ID (TID) number. Information relating the CID and the TID is recorded in an article database (which could be different from the registration database).
For instance, in the implementation that will be described herein, the contestant is provided with a bib having a CID and an RFID tag with the TID; optionally, the RFID tag may also have the CID. It is possible for the RFID tag to be incorporated into the bib, or it might be a separate item such as a wrist or ankle band for wearing.
Data gathering stations are located at one or more points around the race course. Each data gathering station includes a means to read information from the RFID tag (or other article) as the contestant passes the station, and a way to associate that information with other data such as time, location, lap, etc. that is obtained from separate race timing apparatus. This information is stored in a race time database. The data gathering station may also include at least one camera that captures one or more images as the contestant races past the station. Ordinarily, the camera associates data such as time of capture, image number, camera number, etc., with the image in a camera image database. The challenge is to correlate the information from the various databases using the CID, TID, time, location and other data.
A method is needed to easily associate all the contestants within a given photo with that particular image, and also to easily locate all images that include a particular contestant. Such a method is particularly needed in a system where the data about the event, including the identities of the contestants, is asynchronously captured in relation to the images such that there is seldom a clear one-to-one relationship.